I Fell Now What?
by Psyga315
Summary: Samantha ends up surviving thanks in part to a slow moving truck. With a massive pain in her gut, she now contemplates what will happen now that she is supposedly freed from the looping as dozens of thoughts flood her head during her recovery.


I had always thought my last moments would be contemplating on how short life is or that I gave my life for the right thing. At least, that's what I _had_ thought.

Instead, all I thought was:

 _OOOOOOWWWWWWW! My back!_

I didn't account for the fact that the pickup truck stopped just moments before hitting me or that it would just knock me down instead of outright running me over.

As my body adjusted to both the pain of the blow and the shock of me actually surviving, I overheard Juliet and the driver.

"You saved my life!"

"Holy shit! I am so sorry! What the hell were you girls doing?! Were you _looking_ to die?"

"Y-yeah!"

"Hang on, I'll call the police."

I don't get it. I was supposed to die a heroic death, give Juliet a reason to live. I mean, I succeeded _there_ , but I really intended to die.

Damn.

Eventually cops arrived and got some first responders to take me to the hospital. Word spread of me saving Juliet and many people wondered why I even took a truck for the "psycho".

To be perfectly honest, I thought that it would actually kick-start that whole repeat thing. Actually, I had no real idea what the hell _that_ was all about. Like, why was I randomly dying and repeating time? In fact, how was I ending up repeating time in the times where I _don't_ die? I mean, I stopped wondering about it after the fourth or so loop during my "screw everything" phase, but now that it seemed the loop stopped, what with the lack of any origami on my bed and the fact that it's clearly the thirteenth.

Which means it's back to me wondering what the hell _that_ was all about. As I did, I then realized the ramifications of my actions in the last timeline. Lindsay is probably gonna defriend me for _daring_ to save Juliet. Rob might end up spreading dirty lies about me for dumping him the night we're supposed to do the deed.

… Speaking of… Kent might end up hooking up with me.

Oh God.

I'm gonna have to date Kent now.

I've dropped so many hints that night that now he's gonna march right to my desk next time I come back and declare his undying love for me. I mean… Yeah, he's kinda cute, but is he gonna be someone I'll end up with? I mean, I still believe in the whole "who will remember us in two years" thing. Shit, would we end up in the same _college_ together? High school's a blip after all. So who knows if he'll stick to me once we graduate and move on.

I mean, I'd probably have better chances hooking up with that Anna chick. … Why didn't I spend a timeline just macking her? I mean, I hit on the teacher, but not _her_?! God what was I thinking?

Wait, didn't Tom Cruise do something like this? Yeah! I remember that movie! Didn't he take advantage of the loops to amass a huge amount of allies, know all the ins and outs of an enemy, and even figure out the best conversations to have? Hell, wasn't there some old ass movie I saw on the television that had Bill Murray do exactly this? Didn't he end up reading almost every book in town and experimented with how to kill himself?

Damn. The more I thought about it, the more I felt like kicking myself for not taking full advantage of this time looping. I mean, yeah, better bonding with my family was good, but I pretty much botched that in favor for this whole "sacrifice myself for Juliet" thing.

I calmed though. It's over now. I did the best I could. And now things will unfold. I looked out my hospital window and for the first time, I was scared. But it was a nice kind of scared. This scare was built from nervousness from what will happen, regret from what I could have done better, and finally, excitement for what will come because of what I _have_ done better.

I smiled. Yes. Tomorrow is another day. No more will I worry about "the last" anything for a while. I can now expect "the next" everything.


End file.
